Masquerades
by Samii
Summary: Somewhere in the US a girls' parents were killed. But was it a mere accident. What did Akito do to the curse? And whats up with this strange girl? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Tragedy Strikes

Sami here, i kept telling myself that one day i would write a fruits basket fanfiction. Well here it is.. tho sadly its my first fanfic lol ^^ so sry its not that good. And the plot isn't all that great. The more reviews I get, the more ill put up ^^ so please R&R  
  
Id like to give a big thanks to Nyar for some help with this... -hugs nyar-  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own furuba -tear- If I did, i wouldn't be here, telling you this and writing the fanfic.  
  
NOTE:  
  
' The text in the hyphen type things ' mean that the character is thinking or dreaming.  
  
" Quotes mean " that the character is talking  
  
* The lil dot thing * means that the character is acting  
  
[And these brackets] mean that im inputting my own thoughts Mwhaha ^^  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"You wanted to see me?" a man with black hair asked.  
  
"Ah, yes.. i wanted to ask you a question Shigure." a frail boy, around the age of eighteen wearing a kimono said  
  
"What do you think, about adding a new member to the family?" the boy smirked  
  
"What do you mean? Why would you want to do such a thing?" Shigure asked a little surprised  
  
"I mean, Shigure, exactly what I said." a bird fluttered over to the boy and rested upon his hand "I simply think we should add a new animal to the zodiac." he started to laugh, "So what do you think? Well it doesn't matter what you think, I don't know what I bothered asking you in the first place. No one can go against me. Akito, head of the Souma clan.. You may leave Shigure"  
  
Shigure stood up, bowed and walked out  
  
"Shigure..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh Hi Hari" He smiled looking at his long time friend  
  
"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Hari questioned him  
  
"Oh nothing.." Shigure said dismissively, for once he was in deep thought 'Could he really be serious?' But he quickly tossed the thought away  
  
"Hatori! Come in here!" Akito yelled, probably loud enough for the whole compound to hear  
  
"Eh, excuse me Shigure" Hari says in a monotone like voice. He walks over to akito's room  
  
"Akito, may i come in?" he asks for permission  
  
"Enter, Hatori" Akito says coldly  
  
Hatori walks in and sits before Akito "Yes.."  
  
"Hatori, i just wanted to tell you exactly what i told shigure a few moments earlier." akito pauses for a while "I just added a new animal to the zodiac"  
  
Hatori's jaw drops "You what? But how?" Hatori is at a loss for words 'Is that even possible?' he thinks to himself  
  
"You may leave Hatori" akito dismisses Hatori  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Meanwhile ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
The class intercom suddenly interrupted and a nasal voice spoke "Mr. Jackson, can you please send Saya Mizune to the font office right away" at once, the class turned to look at Saya.  
  
The young girl sitting in the back corner of the small class room stood up. Her hair was black and sloppily tied into a bun, silver wisps of her bangs hit her face as she stood up. She lifted her small, black backpack over her shoulder and quietly picked up her spiral notebook. Saya stares at the cold floor with her amber eyes as she left the room, unable to notice that her baggy blue jeans had began to fray at the bottom. While walking down the hall towards the office she looked up from the floor and saw her Aunts face with a worried expression. She could tell her aunt had been crying for sometime but she had no clue as to why.  
  
Saya stops and looks at her Aunt, "Aunt Megumi, whats the matter?" she asked  
  
"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry sweety" She blurted out, covered in tears, as she hugged Saya. A teacher then comes out and leads the two ladys in.  
  
"What happened?" Saya asked, confused as ever, the colur quickly draining from her face. As she looked around she notice a few police officers standing at the desk. One of the officers walks over to Saya.  
  
"Well, darling..." He tried to find the right words to use "There was an accident.. and you parents. There at the hospital right now, but the doctors all say that its not likely they will survive the night.  
  
The young girl dropped her notebook and pack, she wrapped her arms around her aunt and started sobbing, "I can't believe this has happened!"  
  
The other office walks over "Please miss, calm down everything will be alright"  
  
"ALRIGHT?!? You think everything will be Alright.." she stops yelling and lets the water works run "When my parents are laying in some hospital dying?" Saya screams at the office loosing her temper. She lets go of her aunt, grabs her things and runs out of the office heading home, since she only lived 4 blocks away.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Meanwhile ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
"Wow yuki, take a look at this.." Shigure handed the morning paper over to the violet haired boy who took it without intrest. "This must be of some importance, they usually never put American news in our paper." Shigure just kept blabbing on  
  
" 'Head coperators for the Mushi-miyu industries were tragically killed wednesday morning on their way to work...' " Yuki read the headline aloud, suddenly taking an intrest. "The Mushi-miyu industries... where have i heard that before?"  
  
Shigure grabbed the paper away from yuki "The Mitsunes' a multi millionaire Japanese family had stated in their will, 'We wish to leave all our fortunes to our beautiful daughter...' " Shigure chuckled "Wow, what a lucky girl.. I wonder if she could buy some of fine works of literature" he smiled mindlessly as continued to read the article.  
  
Yuki sighed, "Shigure, no person in their right mind would buy any of your disgusting, 'fine works of literature'.  
  
Chibishly cries "Ah Yuki, your so cruel." He straightened himself out "Strange though" he mumbled to himself "Wednesday.. wasn't that the same day Akito told me he was going to add a new zodiac animal?" He shrugged off the thought and tossed the news aside.  
  
Yuki stared at shigure "What did you say? New zodiac member?" A brown- headed girl in pigtails popped her head out of the kitchen. Her light blue dress and white apron floating aimlessly about.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun good morning. I see your finally awake" she smiled cheerfully "I have breakfast ready if you want some" she continues to say in a optimistic fashion. Yuki heads towards the kitchen but is pushed away by Shigure "Ah, sorry Yuki, but really.. You shouldn't keep my beautiful housewife waiting. My that smells wonderful Tohru" He quickly comments her cooking as he dogged an attack by Yuki from behind.  
  
"Has anyone seen that Baka neko?" Yuki said as he sat down at the table. Shigure shrugged  
  
"I don't know probably on the roof like he is every morning" Shigure said.  
  
Tohru thought 'Maybe I should go get him' and went outside. She climbed up ladder "Kyo." she asked searchingly. She then spotted him laying down, his arm covering his eyes. Kyo sat up immediately  
  
His crimson eyes bore into Tohru's "What do you want" the orange haired boy asked, rather harshly.  
  
"Oh, um.. Im sorry if I bother you, but breakfast is ready. I thought I should let you know" she gave her trademark smile.  
  
"Thanks.. I guess" he murmured and watched as she climbed back down. He soon followed.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Ok im sorry guys, its not very interesting right now. But I just had to get some things cleared out of the way. Don't hate. As of right now this is not a yaoi fanfic. But as time goes I might change it in later chapters. R&R please 


	2. Arrival

Sami again. Anyways come on please review. The more reviews the faster I work and put up new chapters. Im feeling so unloved here. -Sob sob- I'm sorry about getting the second chapter out so late. I went out of town for the weekend and I didn't have access to a computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own furuba -tear- If I did, I wouldn't be here, telling you this and writing the fanfic.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Ever since the funeral, Saya has been feeling so much guilt. 'I should have appreciated them more, I should have showed them I cared' she cried silently to herself. Her Aunt knocked on the door "Come in" Saya answered wiping away her tears.  
  
"Saya.. I thought you would like to know but all their money has just been transferred to your account." Megumi said softly, but Saya just turned away.  
  
"You think I care about money right now, Auntie?" she said as she stifled her tears, letting a few escape. Megumi stiffened  
  
"No, not really. I didn't think you were the type of person who would, dear, do you really think your mother would want to see you like this." Megumi tried to sound as sincere as she could "Why don't you do something worthwhile, and show your parents that they didn't raise a quitter. " She said the last bit jokingly she tilted her head, some of her auburn hair getting in her face. Saya managed a weak smile and attempted to consider her Aunts attempt at wise words  
  
"Your right. they wouldn't like me acting this way." She plastered a faltering smile upon her face, she was still deeply hurt and wished to be left alone. "Okay then, Auntie, I'll take a trip" Megumi smiled and embraced her niece in a gentle hug.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Meanwhile at Shigure's house ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
*Ring, ring* the telephone rang. "Hello?" Shigure answered it "Ah, hello Hari" he said cheerfully "why of course.. Sure, Ah its no problem" he hung up the phone. And went to find Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, Hari is coming over make some dinner for us" Shigure prompted. Yuki just stared  
  
"You want ME to make dinner? And why is he coming over anyways?" Yuki said angrily. Shigure chuckled  
  
"Ah, I guess you got a point there. And I don't see why you don't want Hari to come over" Shigure said in a sad tone. "I guess we'll just order out then" He smiled wishing that Tohru was home and not at work. After a while Hatori finally showed up.  
  
"Ah Hari so good of you to join us." Shigure smiled and motioned for Hatori to enter. Hatori walked in. He took his shoes of and continued into the house. He sat down at the table where the take-out food was already waiting.  
  
"So where is Tohru" Hatori asked noticing that she was absent. Shigure sniffed a fake tear  
  
"Alas, our little flower is away. Never to return, we will all miss her terrible" Shigure said a little over dramatic. Yuki just rolled his eyes.  
  
"She is at work" he said plainly "She should be back in a half hour or so. Hatori nodded  
  
"Yuki, why don't you head over there, and walk her home tonight" Hatori said in his dull voice. He looked skeptical but agreed that it would be a good idea. Yuki left a few minuets later.  
  
"So Hari, why did you want to come over?" Shigure asked, getting a little bit more serious.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what Akito said that one day." Hatori said calmly "I don't see how it's possible to add another member."  
  
"Well, Akito is the head of the family. There could be some secrets only the Heads may know." Shigure sighed, "Still, it does seem a little farfetched." He laughed slightly "So, if it is true. How are we supposed to find this person? They could be anywhere." Hatori sighed, and Shigure nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's true. Do you think we should tell the others? Maybe they could keep a watch out." Shigure suggested  
  
"No, I don't think that is wise" Hatori quickly replied.  
  
"You don't think what isn't wise?" Hatori and Shigure both turned around and faced their favorite brown haired girl.  
  
"Ah, Tohru we.. didn't think that.. Um" Shigure glanced at Hatori for some help  
  
"No Shigure, just tell them the truth" Hatori said solemnly  
  
"Are you sure Hari?" Shigure asked looking at Hatori, and Hatori just nodded "Okay then. Well A couple days ago I went to see Akito. He had something important he had wanted to tell me. Of course I went. Well it turns out he told me that he would be adding a new member to the zodiac. A new member, that would be cursed just like that cat's spirit" Yuki just stared  
  
"Are you serious? You've got to be joking" Yuki said. He turned to look at Tohru.  
  
"Yay! This is so exciting.. A new member. I hope we get to meet them soon." She said all cheerfully. And she continued to babble on while the others tuned her out.  
  
"How do we find her? Uh or him?" Yuki asked Hatori. But Hatori just shrugged  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Yuki. I guess you could keep a watch and see if anyone transforms at your school."  
  
Yuki nodded in agreement "I guess that would be a good start" He and Tohru both decided to go to bed. "Good night Shigure, Hatori" Yuki and Tohru both said. And they headed towards their rooms.  
  
"Well, Shigure Its been a nice visit I guess, but I should be getting back to the Main House. Good night" and Hatori exited the house and drove home.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Meanwhile back in America ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
It has been a week since her parents' death. And the money left to Saya, had just been signed over to her. It was a long ordeal but its over now. As promised Saya is going to take that trip, she had told Megumi earlier that she would be flying to Japan the next morning. And that Night she packed all the things she thought she would need. Megumi suggested that if she wanted. She could always buy some clothes there. That way her luggage wouldn't be so heavy. And that night Saya had a terrible dream. Saya was tossing and turning in her bed.  
  
"Mother!" Saya yelled, now awake. She started to cry. Megumi rushed into her room  
  
"Hush, Hush sweetie its alright. Auntie is here" Megumi tried to comfort her but to no avail. Saya just kept crying.  
  
"I want her back. It's no fair. They shouldn't have died." She lightly pounded her first against her aunts chest. She slowly her crying ebbed.  
  
"Its okay, remember your going on a nice long trip tomorrow. You can leave all these memories at home." Megumi smiled and that seemed to cheer Saya up a little  
  
The next morning was very stressful. Everyone in the household was frantically trying to make sure that everything was accounted for. Saya didn't want to forget anything. But the most precious item she was bringing was a photograph of her Mother and Father. It was a candid snapshot taken during their pervious summer visit to the beach house, and is set in a silver plated frame. Megumi rushed Saya into the care and they were off to the airport. The plane was almost ready to leave so they had to really hurry. Saya showed the Airport lady her ticked and bid farewell to her Auntie as she boarded the plane. And she was on her way to a new land. On the plane Saya was thinking of what Megumi had told her before they left. Saya was to go to school at Kaibara High. And she was to be picked up at the airport by a well-known family. She is going to be participating in the foreign exchange student program. Saya didn't complain, she thought it might be fun.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the Airport ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Who are we supposed to be picking up again?" Yuki asked, still not sure how he was chosen to come along.  
  
"Oh Yuki, stop being such a spoil sport" Shigure said jokingly "The girls name is Saya Mitsune"  
  
"Shigure do you even have a description of what she looks like?" Yuki sighed as he saw Shigure shake his head  
  
"Nope they never gave me the description. And you had to come along because you're the council president of the school where shell be going. Yuki sighed  
  
"I guess that makes sense." He slowly agreed and turns his attention to the passengers who are disembarking. "Is that her?" Yuki pointed to a girl with black hair and silver bangs. She was wearing a black mini backpack and a black, what looked like a small suitcase. And had on headphones and was obviously listening to her CD player. Yuki was about to walk up to her when Shigure beat him to it.  
  
"Hello are you by any chance Saya Mitsune?" he asked cheerfully. The girl took her headphones off  
  
"Oh um yes. That's me" she said a little shy  
  
"Its very nice to meet you, Miss Saya" Yuki said, "My name is Yuki Souma and this is my old-"  
  
"I'm his older cousin Shigure Souma, and yes its very nice to meet you" he smiled grabbing her free hand.  
  
"Shigure and I will go get your bags. You can just wait here, we will be right back" Yuki said and looked at Shigure, motioning for him to follow, so Shigure followed Yuki.  
  
"She very pretty" Shigure just randomly commented with sparkles in his eyes. Yuki rolled his eyes and picked up one of her bags, while Shigure grabbed the other. And both boys headed back towards Saya.  
  
"Well shall we go then, Miss Saya?" Yuki asked very politely  
  
"Um sure, okay" Saya replied with a shy smile  
  
The three got in the car. Yuki was kind of scared. Not sure weather Shigure had a drivers licenses or not. But nonetheless they were on their way home.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry it got out late. Please R&R and yes I do know I made some mistakes in the first chapter. And something's I might have said may have seemed ooc but its my fanfiction and I can make it how I want so blah ^_~ lol 


	3. First day of a new school

Coming to you live from Sami's bedroom. Lol anyways I think ill put out a new chapter every Sunday. Since it gives me plenty of time to write. Considering I'm a freshmen and I have loads of work to do I can get quite busy and forgot to update. Anyways I don't think this chapter will be all that great.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own furuba -tear- If I did, I wouldn't be here, telling you this and writing the fanfic.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Were home!" Shigure said proudly as they got out of the car. "Tohru why don't you help Saya put her things away." He looked at Saya and smiled. Saya just stood there and looked at the ground, suddenly finding the dirt the most interesting thing around.  
  
"Okay Shigure-san" Tohru said politely and took Saya's things upstairs, and laid them down on the futon. "If you need anything, Saya, please don't hesitate to ask," Tohru said with her famous smile and cheerful demeanor.  
  
Saya gave a slight smile "Thank you" she said quietly and sat down on the futon. 'People actually sleep on these things' she thought to herself and she sighed. Saya looked back on previous events. 'Why did everything have to go so wrong' she said thinking of her parents accident. Suddenly it was too much for her and she just collapsed. At first only a few crystal blue tears fell, then the waterfall came. She just sat there and cried. She tried to hold it in when she heard a small knock on the door.  
  
Tohru appeared, and walked over to Saya "Are you alright" she tried to comfort the girl. Saya looked up and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks for asking" Saya said, trying to give the impression that she really was okay. Shigure stood in the doorframe and watched.  
  
"I didn't think my house was that bad" he said jokingly and Saya just tiled her head in confusion  
  
"Shigure, stop torturing the girl" Yuki said, appearing from the hallway. Saya looked at Tohru  
  
"Was I that loud?" she sounded sad and sorry "I'm sorry" she said as she wiped her last tear away. Tohru smiled  
  
"Well, dinner is ready so why don't you come down and eat with us" she stood up and stretched out her hand. Saya took her hand and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Shigure."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to be having another girl in the house?" Yuki asked  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Yuki" Shigure smiled "Everything will be fine. Now lets go down and eat"  
  
"Tohru-san.. You outdid yourself" Yuki gave his every so sexy smile  
  
"Oh its nothing special" Tohru replied. While Shigure just watched Saya, as she was trying to figure out how to use the chopsticks. Tohru look at Shigure and followed his gaze. She stood up and walked over towards Saya.  
  
"Here, like this" she said, moving the chopsticks in the right place. Showing Saya how to use them correctly.  
  
"Thanks" Saya said a little embarrassed.  
  
"So where has that stupid cat gone to?" Yuki asked  
  
"Ah, still sleeping I think" Shigure said absentmindedly  
  
"What's he sleeping at this hour for? That lazy.." Yuki was about to say but was cut off  
  
"Shut up!" the orange haired boy yelled while he walked over to the fridge and picked up the milk carton "Hey! Who drank my milk?" Kyo said angrily.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Kyo. Ill go to the store right now and get some more" Tohru said as she was getting up  
  
"Nah, never mind. Its okay" Kyo said while turning a little red in the face.  
  
"Don't bother yourself over that low life, Miss Honda" Yuki said. Saya was just sitting quietly at the table eating her food, and trying not to mess up with the chopsticks  
  
"Saya, you're a quick learner" Tohru looked over at Saya and smiled, Saya just blushed.  
  
"So, Miss Mitsune you come here from America right?" Yuki politely asked  
  
Saya looked at Yuki and nodded "Yes"  
  
"It must be exciting there, what do your parents think of you being here?" Shigure asked, almost sounding interested  
  
"Um it is quite busy there, people are always in a rush." She frowned a little "My parents.. They died a week ago," she said sadly  
  
Everyone in the group, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were all silent. "I'm sorry" Shigure said sympathetically  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. I don't need your sympathy" Saya said sounding a little bit rude "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean about it"  
  
"Its alright." Shigure said trying to cheer her up "So how do you like Japan so far? Not that you really got to see much of it yet" he smiled and Saya couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
"Its okay I guess" she said putting her chopsticks down, seeing how she ate everything except for the leeks  
  
Tohru looked at Saya's dishes "So, you don't like leeks then?"  
  
"Oh, um no I don't really like them. I'm sorry" Saya said  
  
"Sounds a little bit like Ritsu don't you think?" Shigure whispered to Yuki. Yuki's only reply was a simple nod  
  
"Who is Ritsu?" Saya plainly asked  
  
"Oh.. Um just a relative" Shigure answered a little surprised  
  
"Can I go to bed now? I'm kind of tired." Saya asked  
  
"Oh um here let me show you" Tohru said grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs. "I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sharing my bedroom with me. Shigure moved a futon in there for you" Tohru smiled  
  
"It's okay, I don't really mind"  
  
After Saya had gone to sleep. Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Kyo soon followed the same course and bid each other good night.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ The next morning ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Tohru woke Saya up and told her that they would be leaving for school soon and that breakfast was waiting downstairs. So Saya reluctantly got up and changed into a pair of black baggy cargos and a red tank top with silver flames and silver bells around the neck that she had brought with her. She walked down stairs and everyone just looked at her, which made her blush. She sat down at the table and everyone ate some of Tohru's delicious breakfast.  
  
"Well, we better get going, Miss Honda and Miss Mitsune" Yuki smiled  
  
"Okay, ill be right there Yuki!" Tohru cheerfully replied and took the dirty dishes and put them into the sink. 'Ill just clean those when I get home from work' she thought to herself  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At School ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Class please sit down and be quiet! Today we are graced with a new student" The teacher said and motioned for the new girl to come in. The teacher smiled "Please introduce yourself" A girl wearing black baggy cargo pants, and a red tank top with silver flames and silver bells on it walked in. Her silver bangs falling in front of her face. The girl just looked at him.  
  
"I. I'm Saya Mitsune" she managed to say and bowed. Trying to be polite. The teacher nodded  
  
"Welcome to Kaibara High, Saya. You can take a seat next to, Kyo Souma. The boy with the orange hair" Kyo looked up at the mention of his name and saw the girl from last night and this morning sitting down next to him. The teacher started to talk and teach the students the days lesson. Tohru and Yuki just looked at Saya.  
  
"Wow Saya, I didn't know you would be in our class. This is so great!" exclaimed Tohru in her usual cheery manor. Saya just smiled and looked back up at the teacher  
  
Soon the bell rang and the kids went home. Tohru said goodbye to everyone and went off to her job while Yuki and Kyo waited for Saya to get a school uniform from the front office. After she got it they headed home.  
  
"So where did Tohru go?" Saya said a little braver then she usually was  
  
"Tohru has a job, she works at after school." Yuki said  
  
"Oh" she simply replied  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Back at Shigure's House ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Shigure! Were home!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled  
  
"Ah, welcome back" He said cheerfully "And how was our little bumblebee's first day of school?" he asked happily, totally ignoring the looked that Kyo and Yuki gave him.  
  
"I guess it went good" Saya answered "And uh.. Bumblebee?"  
  
Shigure laughed, "Oh, its just a little nickname I have decided to give you" he smiled "Now if you excuse me, I've got a very angry editor to annoy" he pranced off and hummed a song  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Well I hoped you liked it and I appreciate all the reviews so far. I'm sorry I got it out late. I was planning on putting up a new chapter every Sunday. But o well one day late isn't a real big deal is it? No okay good I didn't think so. Heh ^^ please R&R its greatly appreciated 


	4. They no go POOF?

Well, how do you like the story so far? Review and tell me your thoughts. Well I guess ill get on with the 4th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own furuba -tear- If I did, I wouldn't be here, telling you this and writing the fanfic.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
It was later during the night when Tohru finally came home. Shigure had given Saya her own room to use while she was staying here. She was currently looking at the school uniform she would have to wear from know on when Yuki knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss Mitsune Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh um, yes" Saya replied wondering what he wanted  
  
Yuki walked in and saw the Uniform spread across her futon, "Oh I see you looking at your uniform for school"  
  
Saya blushed, "Yea, do I really have to wear it?"  
  
"Um, yes why? Is there something wrong with it?" Yuki asked concerned  
  
"No, not really. It just seems a little skimpy."  
  
Yuki laughed, "I guess for Americans it would seem that way, but here its perfectly normal." He assured her  
  
"Oh, okay. Um did you want to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Yes I did. Well I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready" he smiled  
  
"Oh okay thanks for telling me" she thanked him. Yuki and Saya both walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Its about time you showed up. Damn rat" Kyo smirked  
  
"Shut up you stupid cat!"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Maybe I will" Yuki said. Both Kyo and Yuki not having noticed Tohru spazing out.  
  
"I don't think you two should be fighting right now. Tohru has made this lovely dinner and we do have a guest with us" Shigure said looking at Saya. Who was trying her best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"You two are hilarious," she finally said after she had herself under control. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru just stared at her. Well after all the staring was over with they all kneeled down at the table.  
  
"So Miss Honda, what's for dinner?" Yuki sexily asked  
  
"Leek soup" Tohru smiled at him  
  
Kyo and Saya bother looked at them, "Leek soup?" they both said  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot you don't like leeks" Tohru said apologetically  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ After dinner ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Everyone is sitting at the table and just talking about things when Shigure asks Saya a question.  
  
"So Saya, you're staying here with us and we know practically nothing about you. Would you care to enlighten us?" he said cheerfully  
  
"Um well I'm 16 years old, I like reading, writing, playing jokes, arguing, rice balls. Lets see. I hate bossy people, leeks, reptiles, and skimpy outfits. I'm absolutely obsessed with cats. I'm shy when I first meet people, and my best friend is Kara back in the USA." She finished knowing she could go on and on but decided to stop. Everyone just stared at her while Shigure finally busted out laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kyo said angrily  
  
Shigure stopped laughing for a mew moments "So your obsessed with cats?" he directed the question at Saya, before laughing again. Kyo just stared at Saya with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Saya asked noticing the look on Kyo's face  
  
"Um no you didn't" Tohru replied. Watching Kyo run out the door, trying his best to get as far away from Saya as he possible could.  
  
"Maybe I should go see what wrong." Saya said before sprinting off after Kyo.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Yuki said to Tohru  
  
"I know, what if she finds out"  
  
"I highly doubt that the stupid cat would make the same mistake twice, not that I'm saying you were a mistake Miss Honda" Yuki said very kindly making Tohru blush like mad.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ In the Forest ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Kyo! Kyo." Saya yelled  
  
"Just great." Kyo sighed  
  
"There you are!" Saya said looking at Kyo who was sitting in a tree, "Kyo what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing just go away."  
  
"If nothings wrong then why did you run away with such a scared face, you acted like I was about to attack you or something."  
  
"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY," Kyo screamed  
  
"Oh okay I guess I'll just go back then. Well, I would. if I knew where it was" Saya said a little embarrassed.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree. "Its this way" he motioned for her to follow, but as she was walking she tripped on a rock and.  
  
"Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to. trip! she exclaimed rather loudly and helped the stunned Kyo back up. She started to walk in what she thought was the right direction.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Two hours later ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Shouldn't Kyo and Saya be back by now?" Tohru asked worriedly  
  
"There probably doing something naughty" Shigure said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up you Hentai!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see a pissed off Kyo and a relieved looking Saya.  
  
"Oh my, what happened Saya?" Tohru asked concerned  
  
"Well, to make a long story short. I found Kyo sitting in a tree, then I was going to come back but I didn't know the way, so Kyo was going to show me, but then I tripped on a rock and I fell on him." She sighed "And he was all stunned or confused or something and it took me two hours to find my way back. And know here we are" Saya smiled at her story, while the others, except for Kyo as confused faces.  
  
"So. Your not freaked out by Kyo turning into a cat?" Yuki asked  
  
"Um, what do you mean Kyo turned into a cat?" Saya asked confused "You mean Kyo didn't turn into a cat?"  
  
"Was he supposed to, that would be so cool if he did" Saya laughed  
  
"Cool?!?!" Kyo yelled  
  
"I'm going to call Hari now" Shigure said almost sounding serious.  
  
After a few moments, Shigure finally got a hold of Hatori. "Hari, I think there is something you should know. Saya, the exchange student fell on Kyo and he didn't transform"  
  
"What? Are you serious Shigure?"  
  
"I'm not joking Hatori" Shigure answered, then all he heard was a *click* and with that Shigure walked back into the room with all the others. "Hari is on his way over now"  
  
"Hari?" Saya asked confused  
  
"Hatori is his full name. He is the family doctor" Yuki said calmly  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Thirty minuets later ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
*Knock* *knock*  
  
"Coming!" Shigure chimed "Ah, Hari. come in" Shigure led Hatori inside and looked at Saya, "Saya, this is Hatori. Hatori that is Saya" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Its nice to meet you" Saya said and bowed slightly  
  
"Yes, Its nice to meet you too" Hatori replied "Saya I wanted to ask you a question"  
  
"Um okay" Saya said  
  
"I was wondering. Why did you come to Japan?"  
  
Saya choked at the question "Um well my parents died about a week ago, and my Auntie was complaining, saying that all I did was mope around. So I thought I would go to the place that I've always wanted to visit. To get my mind off things back there." Saya explained her reason  
  
"Did you say one week ago?" Hatori asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shigure, can I talk to you?" Hatori walked into the kitchen  
  
"Um sure Hari" He followed Hatori into the kitchen  
  
"Wasn't it one week ago that Akito said we would be getting a new Zodiac member?" Hatori asked  
  
"Um I believe so, why?" Shigure replied, and then he gasped "You don't supposed."  
  
"Maybe. I think we should have a test to see." Hatori said  
  
Both Hatori and Shigure walked back into the other room. While Hatori stopped next to Yuki, Shigure walked over to Saya and hugged her. When he finally let go, there was no poof. Saya just stood there and looked like she was going to faint from confusion. Everyone just stared at her. and Saya fainted.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Ok lets all have a laugh at my pitiful attempt at a cliffhanger. *laughs* Okay anyways how did you all like it? I know its prolly not any good. But o well I'm tired, its 9:00 on a Sunday and I still have a history paper to start and finish. I kinda got stuck and might have made some mistakes. Please R&R and also let me know if ive made and OOCness parts 


End file.
